


The Talk

by Zuzonicorn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love, drunk smut, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzonicorn/pseuds/Zuzonicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil discuss a mistake that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted elsewhere

“Maybe we should talk about what happened last night.” **  
**

Dan stopped his scrolling, refusing to look up at Phil, who had just entered the room.  He didn’t want to think about what happened last night; he wasn’t ready to hear what would most probably be painful rejection.

_The air was heavy with the smell of sweat and sex.  Dan’s voice rang throughout the room, a cocktail of Phil’s name and swears bouncing off the walls._

Dan swallowed.  “Yeah, that might be a good idea.”

“Okay.”

”You first,” they started at the same time.

“Oh.”

“Um.  Okay, so, like, that was really not planned at all,” Phil began.

_They stumbled through the door, banging into walls and laughing too loudly._

_“Ph-ph-ph-phiwwwwwwl….”_

_Phil laughed at Dan’s drunk drawl.  “What is it, Dan?”_

_Dan roared with laughter and put his arms around the older’s neck.  “I love you,” he mumbled._

_Phil giggled quietly and put his hands on Dan’s hips.  “You’re drunk,” he replied in a whisper._

_The brunet’s smile only grew as he pulled Phil closer.  “Mhm.  So are you, you spoon.”_

Dan doesn’t remember what happened next, but he does remember later being pressed against the wall with three of Phil’s fingers thrusting in and out of his ass.

“What wasn’t planned?” he voiced.  “The fact that we had sex?”

“Well, it was pretty much out of nowhere.”  Phil’s response sounded inexplicably nonchalant, surprising the younger.

Dan could feel traitorous tears prick in his eyes and a lump form in his throat.  “That’s an understatement.”

“Definitely… we’re just friends, right?”  As much as Dan hated to admit, Phil’s voice sounded hopeful.  His blue eyes flickered from Dan’s own to the floor.

I want to be more than that.  The thought ran through Dan’s head before he could stop it.  “Yeah we’re just friends.”

Phil let out a long breath.  “I think it was just a mistake.”  Dan could almost feel his heart breaking.

“Just a mistake,” he repeated quietly.

“Let’s just forget it ever happened.”  Another crack in his heart.

“That’d be for the best,” Dan said, ignoring the way his own voice broke around the words.

“Okay.” _Another break_.

“Okay.  It never happened.”

“It never happened,” Phil confirmed.  He offered Dan an almost smile before leaving the lounge, presumably heading to his own room.

Dan pushed his hand through his hair as he groaned out loud, a few tears running down his cheeks.  His laptop was shut and pushed to the side; him rolling onto the floor only moments after.  

_Stop breaking my heart…_

**Author's Note:**

> ((hmu on tumblr @zuzonicorn))


End file.
